This is more than just a duel
by UnKnownElementDuelist
Summary: Chapter 1 updated! Ryo gets an offer for a new DuelDisk but his oppenent may be up to something tricky plus does he know he is being watched?


Author note/disclaimer:

Hi everyone, I own most stuff in this fic, like the most of the cards and I own most characters but some of them are my friends. Oh yea, also I own the cards I made up. My other fics weren't that good so I hope you like this one better. The duels in here will be by official rules and if you don't know them check the official website.

This story takes place in Tokyo about five or six years after the BattleCity tournament finished. DuelMonsters is more popular than ever, wherever you go you'll see a duel going on, either tabletop or with a DuelDisk. The DuelDisk have been updated several times becoming faster each time, also with a new look. Lots of new cards and upgrade packs have been released over the years, Anyways on with the fic.

Yugioh – This is more than just a duel

Chapter 1 - A new DuelDisk!

It was a very sunny humid day in June and the finals of the official DuelMonster tournament was on TV…

"I will tribute my **The Blade Dancer **(1000/2000 level 4) along with half of my current life points to special summon the all powerful **Blade Master of Chaos **(3000/3000 level 10) a 10 star monster which cannot be normal summoned, set or special summoned and can only be played by offering his weaker form (**The Blade Dancer**) along with half of your current life points. He is not affected by magic cards and you can pay 500 life points to negate and destroy any trap card that targets him but only him. Now since all you have is two face down M/T's I will attack you remove you from the duel." Shouted one of the duelists in the finals as he placed a card on his DuelDisk making a tall man appeared with golden armor, wings and two very long blades at his side, the mysterious blade master drew both blades and threw them at his opponent with amazing speed.

"Not so fast I will activate **Skill Drain **which negates the effects of all face up monsters on the field!" Shouted the other duelist as he flipped a card face up on his DuelDisk making portal open absorbing **Blade Master of Chaos's **effects.

"But that's not all, next I will flip my other trap face up!" Two cylinders appeared in the path of the two blades.

"This card, known as **Magic Cylinders** negates your attack and inflicts damage to the attacker equal to the attack of the attacking monster which is 3000, you lose." Smirked the duelist who just used **Skill Drain**.

"Foolish, I will chain **Trap Jammer** thus negating and destroying **Skill Drain** allowing my monster to have his effect." Said the first duelist as a beam flew out of the portal and hit **Blade Master of Chaos **restoring his effects, once done the portal quickly closed.

"So I will pay 500 life points to negate and destroy **Magical Cylinders **since it targets my **Blade Master of Chaos**. That means my attack goes through." Said the first duelist as the two Cylinders vanished.

The winner collected his price; he had just won the final round of the official DuelMonsters tournament in Tokyo. His name is Rocknod (Rock-nod), he has black hair and green eyes, and he likes to wear jeans with a black vest and sunglasses. He's a ruthless duelist that gives no mercy to anyone.

Ryo sighed as he turned the TV off; he had just finished watching a replay of the finals of the official DuelMonsters tournament, the tournament that he placed 3rd in last month. He thought "_I wonder if I'll ever be that good, I even wonder if ever get my DuelDisk anytime soon" _he sighed and grabbed his stuff including his deck and went on to school. Ryo is 14 years old; about 5,7 (five feet seven inches) has blue-green eyes and likes to wear black baggy jeans, a dark blue shirt and his hair is black with spikes in it. He also has a green deck box, at school Ryo couldn't concentrate because he kept thinking about the fact that he wouldn't be able to enter the local DuelMonsters tournament because he was robbed of his DuelDisk, his deck would have been stolen also but fortunately he didn't have his cards on him at the time. At lunch he was greeted by his friend Leo, Leo was the same height as Ryo but had blue eyes, messy blue hair and likes to wear a black shirt with normal pants.

"Hey Ryo I just finished my new DuelMonsters deck." Said Leo with a grin as he sat down next to Ryo with his lunch.

"Cool what type is it?" Asked Ryo.

"It's a Machine deck with a lot of awesome cards from the newest upgrade pack." Smiled Leo.

"That's great." said Ryo.

As the time went by the two finished there lunches and threw the remains away. Then a boy who looks like he was at least was fifteen or sixteen years old sat down across from Ryo and challenged him to a duel. The Mysterious boy had dark blues eyes, blue hair that's spiked, with a long black jacket, gray pants and sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Asked Ryo.

"Duel me." Said the Boy.

"Not right now im busy." Replied Ryo.

"Please, you placed third in the most recent tournament so I need to beat someone good to prove myself to the boss of the duelist gang I want to join!" Said the boy.

"That's not my problem." Said Ryo.

"How about if I wager this." Said the boy with a grin as he pulled a dueldisk out of his backpack. It was one step above standard model, which is kind of in the middle of quality, nothing special.

Ryo's eyes went wide open at the fact that he'd be able to enter the next tournament.

"Ok we'll duel but before we duel what's your name?" Asked Ryo.

"Seth." Responded the boy.

"We will play by the official rules of DuelMosters." Said Seth.

"Fine with me." Replied Ryo.

The two pulled their deck boxes out, Seth had a black one, and next they rolled dice to determine who went first. Seth started, they both drew their hands (5 cards) and Seth started his turn off and drew another card.

"I will set a monster in face down DEF mode and end my turn." Said Seth. He had 5 more cards in his hand.

"I draw than set one M/T and summon **Marauding Captain **(1200/400 level 3) while this monster is face up on the field your opponent cannot select another warrior type monster on my side of the field as an attack target and when he is summoned you can summon a level 4 or lower monster from your hand. So in that case my extra summon will be **Berserk Gorilla **(2000/1000 level 4) and he has to attack when possible and if it's in DEF mode at any time it is destroyed." Confidently said Ryo.

"Now my **Berserk Gorilla **will attack your DEF mode monster!" Said Ryo.

"It is **Spirit Reaper **(300/200 level 3) and he cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, also when he is the target of a magic, trap or monster effect he is immediately destroyed and when he attacks your opponents life directly 1 random card is discarded from your opponents hand. That's means you can't get past him and I take no damage since he's in DEF mode." Laughed Seth.

"I end my turn then." Said Ryo. He had 4 more cards in his hand.

"I draw then set two M/T's and summon **Mad Dog of Darkness **(1900/1400 level 4 no effect) and attack your captain destroying him! Now I end my turn." Said Seth.

(Seth 8000lp)

(Ryo 7300lp)

"I draw, just the card a needed!" Said Ryo.

"I will summon **Enraged Battle Ox **(1700/1000 level 4) and as long as he's face up on the field all beast, beast warrior and winged beast do the difference in battle damage to your opponents life points even when attacking DEF mode monsters." Said Ryo.

"**Berserk Gorilla **is a beast and **Enraged Battle Ox **is a beast warrior which means they'll do damage attacking your reaper even though its in DEF mode! And since your reaper can't die by attacks each turn I can attack it and do damage." Said Ryo.

"So now I will attack your reaper with both my monsters!" Shouted Ryo.

"Your reapers defense is 200 so you take 1500 damage from **Enraged Battle Ox **and 1800 damage from **Berserk Gorilla**" Said Ryo.

(Ryo 7300lp)

(Seth 4700lp)

"Your move." Said Ryo.

"Hmm I guess I underestimated you" Smirked Seth as he drew.

"Its time to play for real!" Smirked Seth.

To be continued...

Author's note:

So I hoped you liked it, please tell me if I got the stats and/or effect wrong on any monsters. Please review and remember the more you guys review the closer I get to making another chapter!


End file.
